


sniper3

by silly29



Category: ATK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MARKBAM, bamjack, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	sniper3

（接下来是以bambam为视角的3p车门，不喜欢的现在出去还来得及。）

开完会回去，bambam耗光精神，他真的服了那些老头了，整个审判会议废话连篇滔滔不绝。

他不但没有受到责罚，身上的皮肉伤反而让他晋职了。

以后就没时间出去泡妹了吧。

他回来的这么决绝是想成全他们，只要Jackson活着和mark幸福他不在意孤独。这些年的魔怔在Jackson出现后消失殆尽。希望他们最好写封感谢信寄来或者结婚请柬也行，bambam已经想好了要怎么耍帅，在他们的结婚典礼上开party，泡够漂亮妹子。  
前面的都是假话，一想到他们现在可能在亲热，独自回家的bambam无比难受。

嘿，坚强点。天涯何处无芳草，何必吊死在两颗树上?你可是拥有一片森林的男人！

他边安慰自己边刷卡推开房门。

推门而入，房间的灯和空调自动打开。走进内室，他看见两个熟悉的面孔坐在沙发上。

mark和Jackson一左一右，他们各自翘着腿撑在沙发上面，手里还举着他珍藏的红酒。两个人对他微笑。mark朝他招手示意他过去，他呆着不动，Jackson走过来牵住他的手把他带到沙发中间坐下。

“Jackson?你们……”

“嘘，叫哥哥。我们是来给你惊喜的。”

“惊喜?”

他只看见mark的上衣解开袒露出曲线完美的胸肌，Jackson虽然衣装完整但是他的表情诱惑至极。他的手被mark从后面抓住，他靠在mark的胸膛上小细腰被搂住。  
上身被人抚摸，脖子被舔的湿漉漉的，Jackson的舌头移到那凸起的两点，又添又吸，温暖柔软的触觉让他顺从的抬起头配合。

好舒服……

他闭着眼感受到有什么东西伸进了他的嘴里，久违的亲吻让他沉迷在mark的身上。他全身发烫，Jackson帮他脱光了衣服，只留下平角黑色内裤。他的下身突然被含住。  
Jackson在给他口交！

操，太爽了！

胸前揉捏的手没有停过，力气越来越大，他开始隐隐作痛。

“bam，你想我先……还是他?”

什么意思，什么谁先。Jackson吸允着他的下身口齿不清的问他。他的腿被大大张开，他迷惑的低头看着Jackson吞吐的动作，不知不觉他已经被mark抱在身上，他的后穴被巨物顶着。

要不要逃?

逃得掉吗？

两个人强势的控制着他，而他也心甘情愿的接受控制。

“bambam。”甜蜜的声音在他耳边响起，他看到脸颊旁边的mark，金发的狼奔头，攻气十足。  
他只能是mark的身下受，早在他以前意淫和mark做爱时下穴流出水的时候就明白了。

被mark抢先一步的Jackson并不生气 ，因为今晚主要是让bambam开心，尽管他也骚痒难忍。  
Jackson把手伸到bambam腿间，细长的手指轻轻推进他的穴口帮他扩张。

bambam大口大口的呼气，兴奋感从头窜到脚，mark舔吻着他的后颈，不急不慢的自我抚慰。  
在Jackson抽出手指的同时他插入了bambam体内。

“啊！痛，mark，太大了！”

bambam的后穴本能的排斥着硬物，可是男人并没有打算退出的想法，他抵着紧密的穴口慢慢往里顶，bambam被弄的难受，他下意识的咬唇却被Jackson用嘴撑开，Jackson吻着他说“咬我吧，忍忍就好了。”  
bambam舍不得咬伸过来的舌头，他的手一被放开就抱着Jackson撒娇。  
“Jack，我……额……额……”

mark一向横冲直撞不懂温柔，直接顶到了bambam的前列腺。他被刺激的不行，在两个人的照顾下找到快感。  
Jackson随即跨坐在他身上，骚动的穴对着他的前端摩擦。  
bambam几乎带着哭腔，生理泪水模糊了双眼，他听见Jackson在他耳边唤他弟弟。  
他又听见Jackson和mark接吻的口水声，Jackson还叫mark daddy！

羞耻的声音在耳边不停环绕，他在mark的大力抽插和前面Jackson的抚摸下喷射，他弄脏了Jackson。

但是Jackson毫不在意，他迈开腿让mark把bambam放在沙发上休息。自己跨到mark身上开始扭动。

他看见Jackson圆润的臀部不停晃动，他和mark适应的很快，都没有做前戏。Jackson抱着mark的脖子叫喊，mark搂着他有节奏的抽插。好奇感让bambam挺身走到jackson背后，他看着那好看的颈椎骨在律动，他甚至可以看见臀缝下的骚穴被擦出粉肉，白色的液体星星点点的溅出。

被萎靡的画面夺走了理智，天性爱玩的bambam加入进来。

他从后面抱住Jackson，手摸着他胀鼓鼓的小腹按压。Jackson受不了的尖叫。

“bam，bambam不要。”

“我是你的弟弟啊，哥哥。”

毒蛇收起了尖牙，却还是一口致命。

硬物不断涨大深入，Jackson打着哆嗦抱紧面前的mark，嘴里却支支吾吾的说着讨好bambam的话。

“哥哥……最喜欢你了，呜……”

“我呢?”

“daddy，Jackson也喜欢daddy……”

mark立即惩罚这个说谎的骗子，大幅度的冲进里面，速度越来越快。bambam怕他受伤从后面扶住，结果Jackson完全承受得起这种惩罚，一边用身体向mark道歉，一边指引bambam插入他另外一个穴口。

他有两个肉穴！难怪这么骚。

忍受到极致的bambam挺起前端揉捏着哥哥的大屁股一插而进。

“啊～～～”淫荡的声音放浪不停。

他的头被bambam强行扭转，然后是连绵不断的亲吻。

三个人以奇怪的姿势连在一起，前后而来的猛烈快感让他满足。

王Jackson被夹在中间，短暂的高潮之后他们转场到了房间的大床上。

Jackson一会被mark压在身下操弄，bambam拿着工具在旁辅助，一会他又被bambam从身后用后入式的姿势进入，mark则引导他吃下使人性奋的药。

他们相互交缠，似在争斗，难分强弱。

这一夜注定无眠。

（不写了，再开下去该把你们教坏了，跟着我念，我们是纯洁的鸟，刚刚什么都没有看！）


End file.
